rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyle Whittlesworth
|image = |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = (Chapter 3 and Chapter 4) |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 33 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Treasure Hunter Extraordinaire |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = Disgeran |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = The Imposter |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Sergeant |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Gyle stands at about six feet, his body draped in a cloak of the Disgeran colours. His lanky build hidden amidst the garb of the rogue. Only a small bit of his brown and gray hair peeps out from beneath his hood, the length of his hair just brushes the middle of his forehead where it is parted in the middle, allowing his third eye its full range of sight His brown eyes remain don't stand out which is perfect for the rogue. If he was to remove his hood one could note that he is a handsome fellow. His attire is typical save the small satchel he keeps his poisons in. Two daggers rest at his hips in simple sheaths. Weapons/Equipment: Aside from the two simple daggers he carries he also is adorned with two crossbows (one hand crossbow and one heavy crossbow) the latter usually strung on his back. Along with a small quiver of heavy bolts at his waist he has a second with small bolts all tipped with a paralytic poison. The last thing on his person is a small satchel filled with different vials of various toxins/antivenins/medicines. Abilities/Skills: Gyle is a thief, so his fingers are quick. He is extremely flexible and ambidextrous making him all the more proficient in his trade. He also has a wide knowledge of herbs and plants which he uses to concoct his personal selection of poisons or antidotes. His most outstanding talent however is his marksmanship. This exceptional talent could be a direct result of him allowing the soul orb to flow through him outright, giving him a third eye. Poisons: Gnugglepiss: Paralytic that he uses on all his smaller bolts. Is a weak poison that only usually affects the target area. Gruttleweed and Brille: Hallucinogenic that causes confusion, disorients. Turdthroaters poison: Toxin that will kill slowly (three days if untreated) but is extremely painful as it passes through ones system. Potpournicle: Fast acting poison that causes blindness followed by a numbness...if mixed with Brille is known to cause fits of rage. Volipscus: Strong toxin that induces sleep, if mixed with Brille the sleeper has terrifying dreams. He carries antidotes for all his poisons. Personality: Rebellious by nature, Gyle tends to struggle to follow one order. His attitude is reflective of the two things that spur him ever onward: Greed and lust. Background/History: Gyle never actually allied himself to any faction, he spent his time thieving and trying to make a fortune to escape the hellish warfare that seemed to surround him on every side. At least that was the case until he was told of an object that was impossible to steal. The gossip had baited him with a hook that he couldn't shake. If truly there was such a thing it would prove to be the best sport to steal it away from it owner. Finding out what it was he quickly made haste to sign his life away under the Disgeran banner. Not only had they been the best business partners in the past, he found their company the most like his own. Goal: Gyle's goal is to steal what has been said to be impossible to thieve. What is it you ask? You'll have to wait and see.